Titles
Leader Titles Leaders for the Imperatrix Centurii have held many titles, like Darth (All but Rallenthas have held that title), but there have been titles they used other than that for their position. These titles include: High Councilor High Councilor was the first name of the leader of the Centurii, used by Rallenthas. When she was no longer in charge, the titles moved to other things. Only after 6 years was the title of High Councilor used again by Riviembis. Regent Regent was the title used by more leaders of the Centurii than any other title. Three out of four leaders used the title, although Riviembis only used it for a few days before it was changed. The other two were Darth Drel'ossord and Antrexius. While never officially carrying a title, Net'skebio would take ruling duties when Riviembis was not available, whether due to injuries or a break from leadership. He is normally considered to have been a Regent. Empress/Imperatrix Riviembis changed the title to Empress at first, although to avoid wrath of any Imperial or Zakuulan people, she changed it to a name they would recognize less, Imperatrix. Only after realizing she wasn't a fan of being looked up to as an Empress did she change it back to High Councilor. Other Titles Councilor Councilor was a title that no one really used, but it was a title. People who were councilors used other titles, like the next on this list. It was held by Qusai, K'tah, Glalin, Destney, Rhoy, Antrexius, Thanagost, Machran, Tre'lod'invar, Soundblaster, and Jaxiz. Grand Admiral There was one Grand Admiral in the history of the Centurii, Grand Admiral Soundblaster. However, Riviembis would have promoted Machran to the position if he did not get stranded on Rishi. Council Advisor There have been very few advisors, but they are still worth noting. The first council advisor was unofficial, but it was Mirnia. Mirnia advised Qusai in the few weeks of her time in the position. When Drel'ossord took over, Riviembis became the first official advisor, and advised Rhoy and the tech branch. When Riviembis took over, she got rid of advisors. After some time, though, she brought the title back, giving each branch an advisor. Sul'jin was the advisor to the tech branch, Gribeso was the advisor to the military branch, and Destney was the advisor to the mysticism branch, although the last one was very temporary. Admiral There were many Admirals in the history of the Centurii. It was a title Grand Admiral Soundblaster held before his promotion, and was also held by Machran and Net'skebio. General General is a title held by many Centurii members, and would note people that were of importance to the Military branch, such as Gribeso and Khasasen. Praetorian Guard During the time of Rallenthas, the rank of Praetorian Guard was created. It was held by a few people, the primary two being Antrexius and Tzimisce. They would guard Rallenthas and protect her from any harm. When Rallenthas went missing, Drel'ossord took over. It is unknown if Rall.jpg|Rallenthas alongside two of her Praetorian Guards, Antrexius and Tzimisce|link=Antrexius|linktext=learn about Antrexius Screenshot_2017-01-27_16_00_16_883291.jpg|Riviembis and her four Praetorian Guards, Xaldarr, Gundar, Clyde, and Wiufhowd|link=Riviembis|linktext=learn about Riviembis he had Praetorian Guards, as very few people met with him. Riviembis would at first not have Praetorian Guards due to her hatred of Antrexius, who was captain of the guard under Rallenthas, but she would decide to later gain four Praetorian Guards, named Xaldarr (who was the captain of the guard), Gundar, Clyde, and Wiufhowd. They would be involved in a scandal in the Imperatrix Centurii where they were thought to have helped Tectton steal the Soundblaster clones, and would be fired. While they wouldn't hold the title, Riviembis would be guarded by Soundblaster clones for most of her time in charge after that, but they would end up dead, and no other Praetorian Guards would be appointed. Category:Lore